Pocky
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Veneziano gave Romano a new snack from his friend, Japan. Maybe this new treat will allow Romano to finally force it through Spain's thick head, that he loves him. fluffy-ness ... Spamano, rated for Roma's favorite word


_mein gott i'm on a roll ... updating a hundred(seems like) stories and a few oneshots in just a few days -_- ugh ... and I still want to keep writing!_

_anyway~ this little number was inspired by a picture i saw of Romano and Spain kissing, with a pocky in between their lips lol_

_fluffy crack, rated for Roma's mouth_

* * *

><p>Romano looked down at the package Spain had tossed to him. The box was rather small and red. Several chocolate covered sticks were printed on the front as well the word 'pocky'.<p>

"What the hell is this, bastard?" Romano looked up, glaring.

The Spaniard shrugged and sat down as well, "Your brother told me to give them to you. Apparently, it's a snack that came from his friend Japan, so he wanted you to try as well."

Hazel eyes drifted back down to the box and up at the Spanish nation, whom was now watching TV. Part of him was curious about the treats, but then again, Veneziano had lied about 'good' food before. However … this was from Japan, so it couldn't be that bad, could it?

He tore the tab from the box and flipped the cardboard lid back to pull out the package. The Italian tore into the package and pulled out the long chocolate covered biscuit and bit his lip. Should he try it?

What was the worst that could happen? If it sucked, he could just shove the package, biscuits, wrapping and all, down his brother's throat for making him eat it. On the other hand, if he liked it, it was just another snack he could force Spain to buy him. It wouldn't replace tomatoes … nothing could, but it might be nice …

_Here goes_, he told himself, bringing the chocolate snack to his lips. Gingerly, he slipped it passed his teeth and bit off a small bite. It crunched lightly and he licked his lips. It actually wasn't bad at all. He wasn't a huge fan of chocolate, but it was tolerable since the most of it wasn't chocolate, but rather the biscuit stick.

Romano quickly finished off the first pocky and then a second. As he nibbled his third, he looked up to Spain.

The man didn't even seem remotely curious as to what he was doing or how the treat tasted. Romano frowned. He'd rather have Spain begging for a bite, for a taste so that Romano could tell him no and finish off the delicious snack all by himself while the Spaniard wept.

He would then smile triumphantly and laugh evilly. Why was he wanting this to happen? It was because Spain was so dense! For a few months now, Romano had decided enough was enough and wanted to act on his feelings for the older nation. He'd been in love with Spain for what seemed like centuries and ever since he'd realized these feelings, he'd wanted Spain to make the first move.

However … he wasn't even sure Spain liked him like that, but what man cuddled another man and kissed his head and called him pet names if he wasn't into him? Spain didn't do that with anyone! Not even Veneziano!

So, after this little discovery, Romano tried every trick he knew to get the Spaniard to notice the feelings or at least ask him out. Well … everything less than outright telling him that he loved him.

He silently chewed another of the pocky and cursed the show that seemed to have the man more interested in it than his 'Romanito', or 'Tomato', or whatever other embarrassing nickname Romano pretended to hate.

Romano's eyes glanced back down at the pocky and he got an idea …

"Oi, tomato bastard, want to try?" he grabbed a new one, "They're not bad."

Spain rolled his head on the back of the couch to look at Romano, "Aww, my Romanito is so cute~!"

Romano blushed, almost reconsidering his decision. No matter how tired he was of all of his flirting and hints gone unnoticed, it wasn't worth the embarrassment.

"Shut your face! I was just wondering if you wanted one of these stupid things!" he glared.

The Spaniard smiled, "I'd love one~! Feed it to me?"

Hazel eyes widened slightly. Things were going slightly better than expected! If he played it off just right, he'd end up with more than a satisfied sweet tooth.

"What! Are you kidding me?" he yelled loudly, acting as if he was mortified by the thought. Hopefully Spain would take the bait …

His lip jutted out lightly and his emerald orbs seemed to grow in size, "But … Roma~ my arms hurt from carrying you all over the house earlier …"

Romano bit back the comment of yelling at Spain for implying he was heavy and turned up his nose for a moment, "Fine! Bastard jerk! But you'd better not ask for anything else!"

Spain looked slightly shocked, but his face became warm and soft, "Such a sweet tomato~"

The younger nation's face turned bright red. He bit his lip and his heart began to race as his plan was finally falling into place, "Sh-shut up! Just c-close your eyes … this is already embarrassing enough …"

He nodded and let his eyes slip closed and parted his lips for the treat. Romano took a steadying breath and shifted his weight to lift stick to Spain's lips. The Spaniard moved forward just a tad to take the stick into his mouth, but Romano jerked it back, his heart speeding up as Spain opened his eyes to look into Romano's.

"Roma~?"

"Stop being so greedy bastard! I was trying to give it to you, but you were being a jerk!" he licked his lips, "Now close your eyes before I change my mind and you can't have any of them!"

Spain instantly closed his eyes again and parted his lips just enough to let the pocky through. Romano closed his eyes for a moment and licked his lips again. Spain was close enough now not to suspect anything.

Romano placed the pocky at the older man's lips and smiled when Spain didn't attempt to bite it again. It was now or never. The Italian leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spain's in a crushing kiss, pulling the pocky away.

The Spaniard's eyes popped open and he tried to pull away, but Romano pressed harder, knowing that if he didn't and their lips parted, he'd only become red in the face and run away. Spain let his eyes fall closed and he tilted his head to soften the kiss into a less desperate one, one filled with tender love and care.

His arms snaked around Romano's waist, pulling him into his lap. Spain's tongue gently brushed against Romano's lower lip and the younger nation parted to let him in.

Romano's heart pounded still, his face was red, but he didn't care. Spain was kissing him back! You didn't do that unless you were into someone, right?

Finally, the two broke for air. Spain's eyes wandered over his ex-charge's face and he smiled, "I don't think I was expecting that …" he muttered lightly.

"Sh-shut up …" Romano pecked Spain's lips again, enjoying the way the soft, warm lips enveloped his own.

"Ahahaha~!" Spain smiled, pressing his forehead to Romano's, "I'm so glad you finally kissed me."

"Wh-what?" Romano asked, surprised, "You mean you knew? This entire fucking time? And you didn't say anything! Bastard!" he struggled to break free of Spain's grasp, but the man held firm.

"It was hard not to notice when you made a heart in the pasta sauce on my plate last week, but I wanted to see what else you would do~ I liked how sweet you were when you'd do those cute little things to get my attention~!" he nuzzled his face into Romano's chest, "I love you, my Roma~!"

Romano blushed a deep red and rested his head on top of Spain's, "I l-love you, too … bastard … jerk … ass! Why didn't you tell me you knew!" he muttered.

Spain just laughed lightly and hugged Romano closer. A moment of a comfortable silence passed as the Spaniard rubbed his Italian's back lovingly.

"So … Roma~ … can I have that pocky now?"

* * *

><p><em>^_^ i hoped you liked~! <em>

_Reviews are always welcome~_

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
